Broken Wings
by Vija-Thorn
Summary: A bit of slash. Sam and Dean have defeated the horsemen and are in search of Lucifer when they stumble across Gabriel, broken, injured and tortured in the yard. They thought he had died at the hotel but Lucifer had other ideas. Wing!fic
1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as he sat hunched on the side of the bed. He had been lying awake for the past hour desperately wanting to fall back asleep but unable to. With a groan he finally stood, dressed and slunk down the stairs.

It was still dark out, maybe five or six in the morning. Either way Sam didn't really care. Since Bobby and Dean were still sleeping he could take another long look at the books or online for some clue as to the whereabouts of Lucifer. He'd always been fond of research.

Quietly he put on some coffee and sighed as he leaned back on the kitchen counter and glanced out the dirty glass of the window. It was obvious that the house lacked a woman's touch.

Sam furrowed his brow as something out in the yard caught his eye; something that hadn't been there the night before. He stepped closer to the window and frowned trying to make out what the thing was. It was white but that was all he could really see at the distance and with the yard so dark.

Quickly he swiped a flashlight off the table and patted his jeans pocket to make sure the demon killing knife was there just in case.

"Dean." He said stepping into the living room. His brother was a light sleeper; It didn't take that much to wake him. The older man groaned and rolled over on the couch.

"Dean." He said a little more forcefully.

"What…" his brother voice finally grumbled. "Tryin' to get some sleep here, Sammy."

"There's something in the yard."

With a sigh the older Winchester sat up and rubbed his face. "What is 'something'?"

"Dunno, it's white," He picked up the shot gun by the door and tossed it to his brother who caught it expertly despite having just woken up. "I just saw it. I'm gonna check it out but I thought some backup would be nice. Y'know with everything happening…."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled and stood. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep…" Sam opened the front door and stepped out, clicking on the flashlight.

Dean frowned as soon as the light fell on the thing across the yard. "Dude….what the hell…"

Sam didn't respond as the two of them cautiously walked closer.

Feathers…..they were feathers….to be more exact wings; six of them, and they were wrapped around something. The two exchanged a look.

"What…" Dean questioned to no one in particular as he stepped closer to the thing. It was big, the size of a man at least. He crouched down and reached a hand out to touch a quivering wing.

"Dean…" Sam said worriedly. "Maybe we should figure out what it is before you go feeling it up."

The older man gave his brother an irritated look but stood again.

Sam frowned. "Aren't archangels supposed to have six wings?"

"Can't be, 'humans can't perceive an angels wings'." Dean said in a deep voice mocking Castiel. "But, whatever it is, it's injured. Look." Two of the wings were clearly broken, blood tarnishing the white feathers where the bone had broken the skin. The other 4 were bloody but it was hard to tell what the injuries were because of all the feathers. Yet still they managed to cover the body of whatever the things was.

Sam crouched down beside the thing and studied it closely with his flashlight. The wings were indeed severely damaged. He reached out a hand to touch one of them.

"I thought we weren't going to touch it."

"I know…it's just…I don't think its evil…" when his fingers brushed the wing there was an audible gasp from the thing underneath and the wings pulled in tighter to its body.

"Hey….it's ok….We just want to help you….." Sam said softly.

"Sam, I don't think it will underst-" Dean was cut off midsentence by a third voice.

"Sam?" The voice was weak and shaky but the younger Winchester recognized it.

"No way…" Sam's eyes widened.

The wings shifted to reveal the man underneath them.

"Gabriel." Dean said, shocked.

"The one and only." Gabriel said in a weak voice as he managed to prop himself up on one arm, the other wrapped tightly around a shirtless, bleeding abdomen.

"Sam….Why can we see his wings…"

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea…."

The brothers gawked at the man before them. The angel's body was shaking and every breath came in a gasp. In addition to the wound to the abdomen there was a second gash on his chest as well as multiple bruises.

"Guys…" The angels head dropped to his chest and a look of agony crossed his face. "Can you stop staring…" He stopped to gasp for a breath "…and help me…please…."

Sam crouched beside the man who they had tried to kill so many times "Gabriel….what happened….."

"Sam…p-please…." The angel's body collapsed to the ground again.

Sam gently took the smaller man's arm and looked up at Dean purposefully, motioning for him to help. Dean frowned but gave in, helping Sam gingerly hoist the angel to his feet. When Gabriel's arm left the wound on his chest in search of support, Sam's eyes widened. A soft white light shone from the wound. Was that his grace?

The three of them slowly made their way back to the house. The short trip was agony for the former trickster, every step and every breath an effort.

"Almost there…" Sam said reassuringly as Dean left Gabriel's side to hold the door open for them.

Sam frowned as he tried to maneuver the angel through the doorway without banging one of the already damaged wings. Realizing that one of them was about to do just that Sam reached a hand out and pulled one of the wings back and into safety. Gabriel yelped in pain and grasped Sam's jacket, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Don't….don't touch them…"

"Oh….Sorry..." Sam said sheepishly.

Once they were through Dean let go of the door and flipped the light on in the living room.

"Where are we going to put him, Sam…Him and all of those," Dean motioned to the wings "aren't going to fit on the couch."

Thinking, Sam studied the man he was currently holding up and frowned. "Gabriel?" The angel's head had dropped to his chest and his breaths were coming out as short gasps. "Crap, Dean. Just make space on the floor. Quickly."

Dean moved the coffee table out of the way as Sam dragged Gabriel into the middle of the room and gently laid him on his side on the floor, making sure the wings weren't bent awkwardly.

Sam knelt beside the dying angel and pressed his hands against the still bleeding wound as Dean swiped the med kit out of the corner. Working with practiced hands Sam quickly disinfected and stitched the wound on the angel's chest.

"Jesus…" Dean muttered as his brother finished bandaging the wound. "Why are we helping this guy? Remember what he did to us?"

"We can't just let him die, Dean. He saved us back at the hotel. This happened to him because of us." Sam started working on the other smaller gash to the angel's chest.

"No, I think this happened to him because he wanted to save that Kali."

"Dean. I really think he's on our side..."

"My god, what have you idjits got going on in here this early in the morning?" The brothers spun around as Bobby wheeled into the room. Is eyes widened when he saw the man on the floor.

"Gabriel." Dean answered the question he knew Bobby would ask. "We found him like that outside just now."

Sam finished off bandaging the second wound and sat back, studying the angel.

"You mean that dick archangel that keeps giving you boys a hard time? Didn't you tell me he died?" He wheeled his chair closer to get a better look. "Why does he have wings?"

"We don't know what happened; he passed out before we could interrogate him…" Dean glanced at the older man.

"Look at this…" Sam reached down and raised Gabriel's hand off the floor. There was some sort of iron cuff circling his wrist, the other had an identical one. Dean crouched down beside his brother to get a better look. "What is that…" Dean said studying the engravings in the metal. "Is that enochian?"

"Looks like it…" Sam's eyes left the cuffs and darted to the wings. He stepped over the angel and crouched down beside them. "Here too…" His voice trailed off. There were engraved iron rings stabbed through the top joint of all six wings.

Dean sat down on the couch, leaning forward. "What are we going to do about those, by the way? I don't know how to fix an angels wing and I don't think you two know either…" The three of them were silent as they stared the injuries to the angel's wings.

"If there was ever a time we needed Cas the most…" Dean muttered. A cellphone started ringing that moment and Dean stepped into the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Hello?" He answered as he dropped back onto the couch in the living room.

"Dean." A gruff voice said over the line.

"Cas!" Dean's eyes darted from Bobby to Sam.

"Is he ok?" Sam stood from his crouching position. Dean ignored his brother's question.

"We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?"

"A hospital." His friend's voice answered.

"Are you ok?"

"No." There was a long pause. Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You want to elaborate?"

"I just woke up here….The doctors were fairly surprised, they thought I was brain dead."

"So….a hospital…" Dean repositioned the phone on his ear.

"Yeah…apparently…" There was a groan but Castiel continued. "After the ware house I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix." Dean shook his head as he listened to his friend speak. "I was told it upset the sailors."

"Ah….well….I gotta tell you man, you're just in time. We ah….We could really use your help right now. So if you want to, y'know…zap over here…"

There was dead air over the line for a second before Cas spoke. "I can't zap anywhere, Dean."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You could say my batteries are…..drained."

"What, you're out of angel mojo?" Dean glanced at Sam with concern on his face.

"I'm saying I'm thirsty, my head aches….I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it." He paused. "I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…." Dean could hear Cas's sigh over the phone.

"Human." He finished for him. "….wow….I'm sorry….."

"The thing is….I can't go anywhere without money for….an airplane ride….and food. Or pain medication ideally."

"Alright, look, no worries. Bobby will wire you the money."

"I will?" Bobby's irritated voice chimed in but Dean only glanced at him.

"Dean wait….What is so important that you need me for? Have you located Lucifer?"

"It's Gabriel." There was silence over the phone. "Cas, you there?"

"What do you mean?"

"We found him just now, bloody and barely alive in the yard. His wings are…"

"Wait, what about his wings?" Cas sounded anxious.

"Frankly, they're in tatters."

"Dean. You can see his wings?"

"Yeah, in the flesh, have any idea why?" There was silence over the line again and Dean sighed. "Cas, do you know anything about this?"

"Dean. I'll be there as soon as….humanly possible."

There was a click and the line went dead.

"So?" Sam turned his gaze from the man on the floor to the man on the couch.

"Bobby could you go wire him the money, he said he'd be on his way as soon as he could and to do that he needs cash."

"Yeah, yeah…." The older man grumbled as he wheeled out of the room.

Sam swiped a pillow from the couch and gently laid Gabriel's head on it. He stood again and stared at the wings. He couldn't get enough of them. There was just something so magnificent about them despite being as damaged as they were. He would give just about anything to touch them again. Even though the contact was brief it made him feel….it was hard to pinpoint the feeling exactly. Complete came to mind, as well as joy. The feathers were soft….But the way Gabriel had looked at him. He wouldn't dare do it again. Sam's eyes swept over the wings again before glancing at Dean still seated on the couch.

"Dude….quit staring at him like that. It's creepin' me out."

Sam coughed and he felt his face turn red. "Sorry…" he said and sat down on the couch beside his brother.

"I wonder what the hell happened to him after we left…" Dean said. Sam nodded, studying his own clasped hands. He couldn't help feel an amount of guilt. Could they have possibly found a way to save Gabriel from whatever Lucifer had done to him?

"Anyway, there's no point sitting here and staring at him until he wakes up, might as well continue on looking for Satan." Dean stood and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Right…." Sam swiped his laptop off the pushed aside coffee table and powered up. "Back to work.

"Have any leads?" Dean leaned on the door frame to the kitchen and sipped his beer, his eyes wandered down to the unmoving angel. It was now evening and still Gabriel hadn't woken.

"No, you?"

"Yeah, I had a chat with Crowley…."

"And?" Sam shut his laptop and slid it back onto the coffee table.

"Detroit, Sammy. He's going to be in Detroit in a week."

Sam was silent for a moment. "I really think my plan could work, Dean."

"You're NOT going to say yes to the devil, Sam. We'll find another way." He took a deep swig of his beer.

"I don't think there IS another way, Dean." Sam said quietly, his gaze returned to the man on the floor.

Silence filled the room.

"We really should do something about the injuries to his wings….I know we don't really know how to mend wings but….we can't just leave this like that. It must be agony….." Sam's voice trailed off.

Dean stared at his brother. "Why do you like this guy so much?"

"What? I don't." Sam looked down at his hands. "I just thought since he's our ally we should try and help him…"

"Sam, he killed me repeatedly, mind fucked us, beat up Cas and threatened us."

"He was just trying to deal with his family and the whole situation and just did it the wrong way. Dad did that kind of thing too... And haven't you noticed? He's not like Cas. He acts just as human as you and me. We all make mistakes. And he did come through for us at the end when it counted, didn't he? He was willing to die for us."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you think he did that for Kali, and yeah, maybe partially but I honestly think he had us in mind too. He came back because YOU talked him into it. He decided to help us in the end with that DVD not because of Kali, but because he's on our side." Sam stopped ranting and looked away from the older man.

Dean sighed. "If he's managed to pull you into his cause like this I might as well follow you're lead. But if this turns around and bites us in the ass I'm blaming you." Dean dramatically pointed at the younger man before downing the rest of the beer and leaving the room.

Sam sat on the couch for a while and stared at the angel's bleeding wings. Finally he stood, stepping around the feathery appendages and sat in front of the angel.

"Ok Gabriel…wake up…" Sam said quietly, laying a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I need you to wake up now, come on…We need to know what happened..." Suddenly the angel groaned, his hands automatically reaching to grasp at the bandaged, stitched wound on his abdomen.

Without thinking Sam's hand closed around one of the angels wrists above the cuff in an attempt to prevent him from touching the stitches. Gabriel whimpered at the rough action, his eyes snapping open. Sam, taken aback, let go almost immediately.

"Sam?" Confusion crossed Gabriel's face. "What…Where…" He started to shift his body to get up but was suddenly struck by intense pain. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Gabriel…don't move…and don't touch the bandages."

The angel peered down at his bandaged chest. "Wha…"

"I need to fix your wings next. I can't imagine how much pain you're in…"

Fear flickered across the arch angels face. "Don't touch them…..its ok…. just leave them for now…." His voice was quiet. The man Sam was talking to now seemed so much different than the one he knew. Almost like a completely different person. Quiet, reserved…..broken.

"Gabriel. What happened to you after we left…?" Concern filled Sam's face.

"Lucifer." His breath hitched at the name and Sam thought he almost heard a sob. The smaller man shut his eyes. "I…I…would have been alright with dying…I was sure he would kill me…I…" Just at the memory the angel's body started shivering.

"It's ok…" Sam gently patted Gabriel's hand and with the touch the hand darted out and grasped Sam's wrist in some sort of psychological support. The younger Winchester didn't pull away. "What did he do to you, Gabriel….you can tell me"

"I can't…" the angel whispered and turned his face into the pillow, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

"It's ok. It's ok, you don't have to, just rest." Sam gingerly squeezed the angel's bare shoulder before standing. He slipped into the kitchen finding Dean and bobby seated at the table.

"I woke him up." Sam said sliding into the seat opposite his brother.

"He's awake? Good. I've got some q-" Dean was cut off mid-sentence by Sam.

"Don't, Dean. I already tried to ask him what happened. He wouldn't tell me…he's...not the same person we knew. All I got from him is confirmation that it was Lucifer who put him through the wringer." Sam swept a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Great. Now we have two useless angels." Bobby said as Dean stood and opened the fridge, pulling out another beer.

"Hey." Sam said, a hint of anger in his voice. "We have no idea what he's been through. You wouldn't talk like that if it were me out there."

"Yeah, but you don't have six wings and you're not a dick," Dean said popping the cap off the beer. "Well…you are a dick…but not as much as him."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "While you're up get me one too."

Dean opened the fridge, grabbed another beer and tossed it to his brother. "So Mr. Trickster won't talk to us. Did you at least try and fix his wings?"

Sam cracked the beer open and took a large swig. "I couldn't. He begged me not to touch them. Dean, you should have seen the look in his eyes. Whatever Lucifer did to him left a mark."

"Great, so what now?" Bobby glanced from one brother to the next.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two~**

Endless, pointless research and waiting, other than that there was nothing really to do. Sam's watch read 11:47pm. He shut his laptop and stood.

Dean glanced up from the book he was falling asleep over. "There's nothing more you can do for him Sam…"

Sam ignored him and peeked around the corner into the living room. Gabriel had barely moved. He noticed his most healthy wing had shifted into a more closed position but that was it. The younger Winchester sighed.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door causing them all to jump. Dean and Bobby shared a look. It wasn't often they got guests this late, or ever. Dean picked up a shotgun from the table and cautiously opened the door.

"Cas!" Dean stepped aside allowing his friend to come it. The angel looked awful. Half healed cuts littered a face which was a sickly pale color.

"Hello Dean. Sam." He nodded to the younger Winchester. "So, where is he." He angel had a way of making questions statements in that gruff voice of his.

"Right down to business then…" Dean sighed and flipped on the lights to the living room.

Cas silently stepped close and studied the man on the floor with a concerned look on his face. He crouched down peering at the rings forced through the archangels wings for a minute before standing and turning back to the brothers. "This isn't good."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Dean said sarcastically and walked back into the kitchen sitting down at the table once again. Cas flopped down tiredly into the chair that was Sam's a minute before.

Bobby frowned at the angel. "You're not looking that great yourself."

"I'll be fine. I'm not sure Gabriel will be." Sam's eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean?" Sam stepped closer to the angel.

Castiel sighed. "It's hard to explain to you in terms you'll understand."

"Try." Dean leaned forward in his chair.

"An angel never materializes their wings when they're in a vessel. Our wings are an extension of our soul and are very….intimate. We are beings of pure spirit and grace and materialized, our wings are to easily damaged. Damaging them would damage the very being of that angel." Castiel looked from one brother to the other. "The damage to Gabriel's is…horrific. There will be serious psychological consequences."

"What do you mean, intimate. Like…intimate?" Dean raised his eye brows at Cas.

"I don't understand what you're saying Dean." Castiel said, irritated.

"Uhh, like…You know." Dean made a very vague motion downwards.

"Yes, Dean. That is what I meant. That happening to an angel will leave similar psychological effects as what humans call rape."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Ok. Next question, what are we going to do about those injuries to his wings?" Sam looked at Cas.

"Normally an angel could heal them with their grace or return to heaven. Unfortunately, Gabriel can to neither under these circumstances. The cuffs around his wrists, if you noticed them, are engraved with enochian and are effectively sealing his power. The rings are trapping his wings in that form. There is no other way but to attempt to mend them physically." Cas pulled out a bottle of pills from the inner pocket of his trench coat, opened it and popped two in his mouth. Bobby gave him a funny look.

"So what…hold him down and patch them up even if he fights us?" Dean glanced from Cas to Sam.

"That's a crude way of putting it but essentially, yes. They can't be left the way they are, you're right Sam, but….It would be best if you managed to do it without causing more psychological damage."

Sam's frown deepened as he stepped into the living room "Now's as good a time as any to do this then…"

Dean and Castiel stood and followed Sam. Bobby lingered in the doorway. "I doubt I'll be much help in this situation in my present condition. So if it's all the same to you I'm going to hit the sack." Dean nodded at him as he wheeled around the corner and out of sight.

The three stared down at the unconscious archangel.

"Where do we even start?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"The worst I guess?" Dean disappeared into the other room to fetch the supply's they would need.

"Have you ever done this before Cas? Fix an angel's wings?" Sam glanced at his friend who was in a half kneel staring down at the injured man.

"No." He said absentmindedly before turning his gaze on Sam. "I've never seen an angel's wings in this form…I imagine it will be like mending any other wound…" He paused. "Getting these out, however," He motioned to the rings "Is an entirely different matter." Very gently he lifted on of the rings trying not to cause more pain to his unconscious brother. "It appears there is no break in the metal. Lucifer must have crafted and put them there himself, it would take that same level of power to remove them."

"Damn…" Sam muttered. "…what about the ones on his wrists?"

Cas looked at Sam with sad eyes. "They were crafted in the same way. Gabriel won't have his power returning any time soon."

"Not sure if that's such a bad thing." Dean walked back into the room, his arms loaded up with supplies.

"DEAN." Sam glared at his brother. "This isn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah…Ok...So I guess I'll just wing it." He laughed at his own joke. "See what I did there?"

"Just. Start." Sam looked at his brother irritably.

Dean reached for the nearest wing which was broken in between the angels back and the first joint. Carefully and as gently as he could be maneuvered the wing into a position they could work with.

"That wasn't so bad." He muttered, carefully moving the feathers away to get a clearer look at the wound. "It looks like a clean break. I'm going to have to move this bone back into place. If he's going to wake up he's going to do it now." As quickly and efficiently as he could, Dean pulled the wing so the bone slipped back under the skin and more or less into place with its other broken half. Almost immediately after the rough movement Gabriel yelped in pain and with surprising energy jolted forward, crashing into Sam who caught the smaller man with open arms.

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down." Sam wrapped his arms around the angel and gently rubbed the man's shoulder ignoring the fact Gabriel was struggling and pounding weakly on his chest trying to break free. "Shhhhh, it's ok. Everything will be ok."

After a minute the angel stilled, whimpering softly, his hands grasping Sam's shirt and head buried in his shoulder. The lesser damaged wings were pulled tightly against his back and the two that were broken hung limp and useless, partially on the floor.

"Gabriel," Sam said softly in the man's ear. "You with me?"

He waited a moment but finally heard a soft and muffled 'yes'.

"This is going to hurt, but it needs to be done, ok?" The angel's body was shivering and he felt him shake his head.

He pulled the smaller man closer, ignoring the amused look on Dean's face. "It'll be ok. Just hold onto me…" After a moment he felt the man's arms wrap around him.

"Ok…." The voice was so quiet this time he barely heard it. He nodded at Dean to continue.

The older Winchester only raised his eyebrows and reached for the wing again. Sam felt Gabriel jump when Dean's hand touched the feathered appendage but made no move to try and escape. Carefully Dean moved the feathers away trying to get a better look at the injury.

"Cas, pass me the pen knife…" Dean didn't look away from the wound as he felt the knife pressed into his hand. "I can't see if the bone is in place. And I can imagine that's important." He clarified to anyone that was curious.

At the first touch of the knife Sam felt Gabriel stiffen which then turned into a muffled cry when Dean made the first incision. His arms tightened around Sam.

"Cloth and water." Was all he said this time as he reached a hand out in Castiel's direction. The dark haired angel dutifully handed the things to Dean who then proceeded to clean the wound of all the blood, fresh and old.

The process continued in much the same way until the break was stitched and reinforced with an awkward splint.

"One down." Dean looked at Sam who nodded at his brother who reached for the second broken wing.

"Gabriel, this is going to really hurt, hold onto me." The younger Winchester whispered in the archangel's ear.

The second wing was broken much in the same way and the sound of the angels scream when Dean slid the bone back into place made all of them cringe. Sam suspected he would probably have bruises in the morning where Gabriel had dug his hands into his back.

For the rest of the mend the archangel didn't do much more than hold onto Sam, his breathing shaky, whimpering now and then when Dean hit a nerve.

When his brother finally nodded that he was finished Sam felt like he could breathe again.

"I'd need a break if I were him." Dean stood and stretched. "The worst is done. I'm going to go get a beer." He patted his brother on the shoulder before stepping into the kitchen. Castiel nodded to Sam and turned sympathetic eyes on Gabriel before standing and following Dean.

The two of them sat there for a while. Gabriel clinging to Sam's shirt as Sam slowly rocked the angel in his arms. The silence was comfortable, broken only the soft voices of Castiel and Dean in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Sam finally asked and for a minute he thought that Gabriel hadn't heard him.

"Thank you Sam…" The voice was quiet. He heard the angel sniff. The archangel's arms unwrapped from around Sam and he started to pull away.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sam said putting his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. The angel shook his hanging head and took a shaky breath.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm fine." Gabriel wiped his face with his hands before turning it up to look Sam in the eyes. The hazel eyes were bloodshot and pain still lingered in his features. Sam forced himself to give the archangel a smile. His heart was breaking for the man.

"Here." Sam offered the angel a hand and helped him onto his feet. "I'm going to get you on the couch; you shouldn't be laying on the floor in your condition."

Gabriel didn't answer and just stood there awkwardly, hunched over slightly in pain.

Sam rushed around for a minute before helping the angel down onto the couch in such a way that the broken wings rested on the coffee table instead of the floor.

"If you need anything…." Sam let the sentence trail off. He suddenly felt the angel wanted to be alone.

As he walked into the kitchen he thought he heard a muffled sob.

"Sam." Dean stood when his brother entered the room. "How is he?" Sam pulled up a third chair and joined them at the small table.

"The same as before…I just can't believe he's the same guy we went up against in the past…"

"Yeah…" Dean looked down at the empty beer bottle on the table. "I've been wanting to hate the guy for all the shit he pulled but….I just can't bring myself to seeing him like that…"

"He seems to have some connection with you Sam." Cas fiddled with a beer cap on the table, a very human action. "What happened with you two in the past?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "Nothing. I mean, I guess we kind of got along when we first met him…and then I stalked him for all those months after he killed Dean. I don't know….I can't think of anything." Cas cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sam, thinking.

"If there is anyone that can help him get through this I think it might be you. Somehow you two have formed some type of bond, not unlike the one I have with Dean." Both brothers gave the dark haired angel a look.

"Ok…so…how do I help him?" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Just, continue what you're doing. Comfort him but don't push him. An angel in his state is fragile…"

Sam looked down, deep in thought and silence filled the room again.

"Ok, next topic." Dean sat back in his chair. "We still have to deal with the devil."

"You already know my plan Dean." Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Plan." Cas looked at Sam.

"Yeah. Sam's got it in his head to say 'yes' to the devil. He thinks he can overpower him long enough for him to jump them both into the cage." Dean's voice was angry but Cas only narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at Sam, thinking.

"It could work."

"What?" Sam leaned forward astonished.

"You're on board with this!" Dean threw his hands up and stood so he could pace the kitchen in frustration.

"Dean." The angel turned in his chair to face his friend. "Let's think rationally here. There IS no other way to beat the devil. Granted there is only a slight chance of success, it's the best and only plan I've heard yet."

"There's another way." Dean said angrily. "We'll find another way. We always do."

"I don't think we will this time." Sam turned to look his brother in the eyes.

Dean only growled and stormed up the stairs. They waited for him to return but he never did.

"So…" Sam coughed and turned to Cas. "Do ah….Do you need to sleep…now?"

"Yes…" The angel sighed, rubbing his face.

Sam stood. "I'll find you somewhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The night passed slowly for Sam who was camped out on the living room floor. If sleeping was difficult for him before it was next to impossible with the angel in the room. Every so often he was awoken by a whimper or a moan that stabbed at his heart. Even if he was kept up all night he wouldn't leave the archangel alone.

Eventually when the sun started to rise Sam dragged his exhausted body off the floor and into the kitchen. He put on some coffee and stood in a daze, blinking his eyes and trying to force his brain awake.

He glanced out the window at the spot they had found Gabriel and sighed, rubbing his face.

Dean walked into the kitchen. "Damn, you look awful." Sam forced a smile and nodded to his brother.

"You're up early."

"Speak for yourself. It looks like you didn't sleep at all."

"That's because I didn't." The coffee finished brewing and Sam poured himself a cup and took a sip of it, completely black.

Dean was silent as he poured himself his own cup.

"So….where's Cas?"

"I gave him the bed in the panic room. He was exhausted last night. It kind of worried me…"

Dean snorted. "Aw, he'll be fine. He's tough."

"You have a lot of faith in me Dean, thank you." Both brothers jumped and turned to find Castiel standing in the doorway. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. The angel had taken off his overcoat and suit jacket. He looked odd in only the white dress shirt.

"Cas. How you feeling today, man?" Dean sat down, setting his mug on the table.

"Better, actually." The angel paused "Something occurred to me last night. You said you found Gabriel in the yard. Were his wings already broken?"

"No, Cas, we broke them ourselves after we brought him in the house." Dean said sarcastically. The angel ignored the comment.

"He can't fly with his wings in that state. What puzzles me is how he got here." Cas glanced at Sam who furrowed his brow and stared at the dark haired angel.

"Couldn't he have just zapped over?" Dean asked before taking another sip of his coffee. The angel sighed at this.

"Dean. That's flight."

"What, you mean when you guys just pop in out of nowhere that's you flying?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. It's hard to explain in terms-"

"That we'll understand. We get it." Dean gave his friend an irritated glace. "But wait. You're wings aren't broken. Why couldn't you just zap over here?"

"Flight take a certain amount of…'angel mojo' even though the action still very physical. I've been cut off from heaven for a few weeks now and have been slowly losing my power. Now that I'm completely drained and essentially human my flight was just the last thing to go." The angel looked from Dean to Sam. "That isn't the concern right now though. How did Gabriel get here when he can't fly?"

Sam put his mug down on the counter and walked over to the front door. "Maybe we missed something…" He opened the door and stepped outside. The sky was tinted pink and orange with the rising sun but Sam didn't notice. He walked directly over to where Gabriel had been laying. Sure enough, weighed down by a rock, was a letter.

The younger Winchester frowned. They must not have noticed it before because they had been so concerned with helping the archangel.

Sam picked it up and examined it. Scrawled across the front in fancy hand writing was 'Sam. W.'. Quickly he darted back inside and into the kitchen.

"What is that? A letter?" Dean stood when his brother entered.

"Yeah…" Sam said, deep in thought. "It's addressed to me…" He opened the letter and started reading aloud.

'_My brother made it very clear that he's one of your ally's, therefore, as a favor to you Sam, I'm going to let him live. Hopefully in the future you will do me a favor. –Lucifer_

"Holy CRAP." Dean got up and took the letter from his brother, reading it again himself.

"That makes sense. Lucifer was the one who brought him here." Cas crossed his arms.

"That's not a good thing." Dean looked up from the letter.

"I told you." Sam looked at his brother.

"Told me? Told me what?" Dean sat back down dropping the letter on the table, a confused look on his face.

"That he's on our side….and it almost got him killed." Dean only grunted and stared into his coffee mug as Sam stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The younger Winchester was shocked to find a set of eyes staring at him from the couch.

"Sam….what's going on?" The angel's voice was stronger. He almost sounded normal.

"Gabriel!" Sam rushed to the angel's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…Less of that mind crushing pain." The archangel awkwardly sat up, all the while being careful not to bang the broken wings. His face contorted in pain. "Nope! It's still there." He sat for a minute fighting it off.

"Well looks who's finally with us!" Sam turned to see Dean leaning on the doorframe.

"It's nice to see you too, Dean." Gabriel glanced quickly at Dean before squeezing his eyes shut again.

"It's never nice to see you, Gabriel."

The archangel shot the man a sarcastic smile. "It's great to know we're still on such good terms!"

"I liked him better when he was catatonic." The older Winchester grumbled before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"You certainly are feeling better…" Sam sat down on the coffee table, eyeing the smaller man. "I honestly thought we'd still be dealing with an unconscious, half dead angel for the next few days."

Gabriel swallowed and looked down at the floor. "Thank you for all this…." The angel's words trailed off.

"Hey…" Sam patted the man on the shoulder. "You saved our ass's back there. I always knew you'd help us out. This is the very least we could do."

Gabriel clenched his jaw at the memory but nodded. "yeah…"

"Um…Will you…tell me what happened? We want to help you out but some things are still a bit of a mystery…" Sam's eyes drifted down to the cuffs on Gabriel's wrists.

The angels' breath caught in this throat as he looked down at the cuffs himself. "I'm sorry, kiddo….I…I don't think I can…" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, tugging absentmindedly at one of the cuffs. "It's just don't think I can explain it in words…" His voice trailed off.

"It's ok." Sam looked sadly at the man. For a second he had thought that the former trickster would jump right back to being his old self. "And….there's something else….It will be hard but…" Sam paused and Gabriel frowned at him.

"Spit it out, Sam."

"There are still open wounds on your wings that need stitches. We were going to do them last night but…" Sam remembered how painful it was last night just trying to mend the breaks.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. "Ah…..um…."

"Gabriel…" Sam said sternly trying to catch the angels gaze. "You can't just leave them like that."

After a minute the smaller man ran a shaking hand over his face and then gave a small nod.

Sam stood and retrieved the med kit from the table he'd tossed it on. "It would be easier if you sat on the coffee table…" Sam gave the angel a small smile when he shifted from the couch to the table showing his back and tightly folded wings to the younger man.

Gabriel spoke just as the younger Winchester reached for one. "Sam….be gentle…."

"Of course." Sam reassured the man and reached out again. He gently touched the top right wing, one of the largest, causing the archangel to shiver. "Could you…open this one…?"

Sam watched the wing slowly unfold giving him a better view of the bloody wound it donned. As gingerly as he could he moved the blood caked feathers aside trying to get a better look. It appeared to be a stab wound. The blade had pierced straight through the wing.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Sam stood and left, returning shortly after with a bucket of warm water and a cloth. "I'm going to clean it. I can't see past all of the dry blood." He watched the back of the angels head bob with acknowledgement.

He worked slowly and carefully, trying his best to clean each tarnished feather and moving closer and closer to the wound. The younger man relished each and every touch, he felt lighter, the weight on his soul removed.

It was only when he finished and dropped the cloth into the now pink water in the bucket did he notice how tense the archangel had become. His hands gripped the table until his knuckles were white.

"Gabriel. You can relax. I promise you, I won't hurt them. I swear. You can smite me if I do." He heard the angel snort.

"It's not that I don't trust you Sam but….well…." He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't trust anyone with them. No offense."

"None taken, from what Cas tells us you're right not to." The younger Winchester threaded the needle as he spoke. "I'm stitching it now. Hold on to something."

Sam worked as quickly as possible trying not to listen to the tiny sounds that escaped the archangel.

"Finished." The younger man tied and cut the thread. "Next one."

Mending the other wings went in much the same way the first one did and by the last one Sam could tell the smaller man was at his last straw. They both sighed in relief when it was over.

"Ok! Well…I'm done. Hopefully that will get them on the mend."

"And it looks like I won't have to smite you." Gabriel said trying to overcome the shakiness in his voice. He moved from his seat on the table to lying face down on the couch. "I'm just going to pass out for a while."

The younger man smiled a little, collected his things and left.

~~~~~  
>Sam sat in the kitchen surfing the web. It had been four hours since he mended Gabriel's wings and now he found he had nothing to do.<p>

There was still the matter with the devil to discuss but whenever the issue was brought up Dean refused to be rational. Sam sighed. He felt like banging his head on the table, his brother could be impossible.

He stood and peered out the window. Dean and Cas were currently sitting on the Impala's hood talking about god knows what and had been for the past two hours.

He stretched and sat down again his thoughts suddenly turning to Gabriel. For some reason he had this morbid curiosity about what Lucifer had done to the former trickster. He frowned. The archangel would probably never tell him…..A thought suddenly donned on him. He had said he couldn't tell him. What if he could show him?

Sam jumped up and darted into the living room.

"Gabriel!"

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows, eyes focused on Sam.

"Well…I…uh…" Now that he was standing here he suddenly felt awkward about asking. The angel raised his eyebrows.

"Well…I would still really like to know what happened…" Gabriel looked away from him, his eyes haunted.

"Sam, I…"

"Just hear me out. You said it was too painful to tell and that you couldn't talk about it. But….what if you could show me?"

The angel shook his head a pained expression on his face. "Sam…why is it so important for you to know?"

The younger man looked down. "It's just…whatever happened changed you…you were so powerful, and strong; a force to be reckoned with….I have to know what could have been so horrible to…." His sentence trailed off.

"Oh, gee Sammy, that really boosts my self-esteem." The words were sarcastic but the archangels' face was still pained.

"I'm sorry, I just….never mind….It was just an idea." The younger man turned to leave.

"Wait, Sam…" Gabriel took a shaky breath. "How would you pull this off? Normally I could do it but….." He frowned and raised a hand off the couch, showcasing the cuff.

"Well…A few years back Dean and I ran across this thing called African dream root. It lets you walk around a person's dreams. I bet I could use it to walk around memories." 

The archangel rolled onto his side to face Sam. "So…you're asking me to…." He paused, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands balled into fists. "You're asking me to….relive the experience…" The angel took a deep breath trying to stop himself from hyperventilating.

The younger man frowned. "I…I guess I never really thought about it that way…"

"I want you to know."

"What?" Sam stepped toward the angel and seated himself on the edge of the coffee table. "…why?"

"I can imagine…." Gabriel looked up at Sam. "That it would be easier….to handle if someone else knew, you know?" Sam squeezed the man's shoulder and nodded, his eyes sympathetic.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want to push…"

"Yes."

"I need to go and have a consult with…a certain person first. Dream root isn't an easy thing to come by…"

"You better hurry up before I chicken out." The angel gave him a sad smile. Sam nodded and got up, slipping out the door.

~~~~~~

The Sun was high in the sky when the younger Winchester stepped out and rounded the house, making his way to the auto yard. Sure enough Dean and Cas were still there. Both of them held a beer.

"You guys are drinking at noon?" Sam said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, well. If it's going to be the end of the world, we might as well get as much drinking in as we can." His brother took another sip of his beer.

"What he said." Cas chimed in. "Also, these pills the hospital gave me go surprisingly well with it." Both brothers gave the angel a look.

"What you need, Sammy?" Dean reached into the cooler sitting beside the impala's wheel and offered the younger man a beer. Sam shook his head.

"What I need is Crowley's phone number."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What do you need that for?"

"Well….I think he can get me something I need…"

"And what is this you 'need'?"

Sam sighed. "African dream root."

Dean's face turned serious. "What do you need African dream root for, Sam?"

"I'm going to take a dive into Gabriel's memories to see what happened to him."

"Sam, are you sure that that's such a good idea?" Castiel frowned. "Having to relive the experience could do serious damage to his mental state."

"OR. My knowing what he went through could give him support enough to overcome it." Sam raised his eyebrows at the angel who took another sip of his beer.

"I guess it could work."

Dean looked at Sam for a second before pulling out a rumpled piece of paper and handed it over. "Whatever you do Sammy, don't make any deals with the guy."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam darted back inside to the kitchen phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A British accented voice answered.

"Hello, Crowley? I'm Sam Winchester."

"Ah! Sam! What can I do for you? And before you ask, No, I will not give back Bobby's soul just yet."

"Thank you for bringing that up…" Sam said irritably, leaning on the counter. "I have a favor to ask."

"Oh? What kind of favor?" The demon sounded interested.

"I need to you get me something, African dream root."

"Oooo, that's some rare stuff. What, may I ask, do you need it for?"

"Well…uh...I need to see inside someone's head to help him overcome some stuff…I really think if he gets over this he can help us beat the devil." Sam tried to make it temping for Crowley.

"And who is that person that needs some dream walking." Sam spun around to find the demon standing right behind him, an intrigued look on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "hm?"

"Just a friend…"

Crowley paced the kitchen. "You're obviously keeping something secret here Sammy boy, I won't even consider helping until I know what that is." Something out of the room caught the demons eye and he stepped back peering at the couch. "AN ARCHANGEL, You're 'friend' is a bloody archangel!" Crowley was hysterical. "Why in the world would I want to help you put a bloody archangel back in the game!"

"He's on our side. He's not going to turn on you if that's what you're afraid of."

"That is what I'm bloody well afraid of. I already don't like the fact you have one angel on your side….even if he is as powerful as a kitten…"

"Crowley. This could help us defeat Lucifer."

"And how do you know he's not going to turn around and switch sides? Hm?" The demon peered out of the kitchen at Gabriel again.

"Believe me, he won't. He's the one that tipped us off about the rings. And if it helps, he's just about as powerful as Cas is right now."

"Oh?" The demon became interested again. "What happened to him?"

"That's why I'm asking you for dream root. Now are you going to help me for not?"

Crowley thought for a second, his eyes darting back and forth between Sam and the angel in the other room. "Ok, I'll get it for you. But I want a guarantee that that archangel will **never** come after me, or I'm going to come after you. Do we have a deal?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, deal."

"Ok. I'll be back in a two minutes." The demon suddenly vanished, leaving Sam still holding a beeping phone.

Almost before Sam hung up the phone the demon reappeared and handed a jar to Sam.

"That was fast." Sam said, surprised as he took the jar.

"I know the right people." The demon smiled and winked at him. "Have fun!" With that Crowley was once again gone.

Sam stepped into the living room and raised the jar so Gabriel could see.

"Now all we need to do is wait until you fall asleep."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's comments: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS OMG. You guys are the fuel for my writing. Keep it up! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts._

_On a side note….You may want to take Gabriel's blade to ME after you read this chapter….~sheepish laugh~_

**Chapter Four**

"Are you SURE this is a good idea, Sammy?" Dean whispered not wanting to wake the man in the other room. The younger Winchester dropped Gabriel's hair into the disgusting yellow tea.

"Yes, Dean. I'm doing this." He whispered back irritably, sitting down at the table.

"Just remember Sam." The dark haired angel sitting across from him said. "He's an angel. It's liable to be different than a humans mind."

"Don't worry, Cas, I know what I'm doing." Sam picked up the tea. "Here goes nothing." He downed it.

It was different from the time him and Dean had used the dream root. Back then it was a gradual change of scenery whenever they slipped into someone dream. This time Sam entered Gabriel's mind in a flash of blinding white light.

He stood there for a moment, hands rubbing his face until he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"You ok there, kiddo?"

The younger man opened his eyes to see Gabriel; wingless and uninjured.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around. They were standing in a pine forest. The trees were impossibly tall with mist swirling around them. It was magical.

"This forest doesn't exist anymore…It was in Norway back when I was living as Loki. Beautiful, isn't it…" The two of them stood in silence for a moment before the angel sucked in a breath and looked up at the taller man. "Are we…"

"Yeah…" Sam studied the archangel. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. "We don't have to do this, y'know…."

"Sam, your brother was right when he called me a coward….I'm trying to change my ways here…."

The younger man nodded, a grim look on his face. Even though he desperately wanted to know what happened to Gabriel a feeling of dread had suddenly slipped into him. Maybe it was the fear and pain that he could feel emanating from the angel.

"When should I take us too…?"

"The hotel. After you left…" The archangel swallowed as the taller man concentrated, trying to dig up the memory. Slowly the scenery changed; the tree's slowly morphing into walls.

"Luci, I'm home." Sam heard Gabriel's voice quickly realizing that it wasn't coming from the man standing beside him but from the very air. "Not this time."

The memory finally came together. He realized he'd already seen this part.

"Guys, get her out of here." Sam watched, transfixed as he and his brother took the pagan god out of the room. This was new.

"Over a girl? Gabriel, really?" Lucifer's face showed disgust. "I knew you were slumming but…I hope you didn't catch anything…"

Memory Gabriel laughed. "Lucifer. You're my brother and I love you….but you are a great big bag of dicks." Sam raised his eyebrows, the smaller archangel sure had nerves.

Obviously Lucifer thought so too. "What did you just say to me!" He stepped forward but Gabriel only raised his blade.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me so I'm going to smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael; more than me…" The taller angel was silent. "And then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all this," Gabriel waved his sword around to make a point "is just a great, big, temper tantrum."

The two were silent for a minute, both faces stern until the younger raised his blade, frowning.

"Time to grow up."

Lucifer shook his head. "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-" The younger man cut him off.

"Screw him. If he were standing here I'd shiv his ass too."

Lucifer stared at his brother in awe. "You disloyal…"

"Oh I'm loyal. To them."

The devil raised his eyebrows. "Who? To these, so called gods?"

"To people, Lucifer, people."

Sam managed to drag his eyes away from the memory to glance at the man standing beside him. The archangels face was pale, his eyes wide as we watched the scene. The taller man laid his hand on the others shoulder to comfort him and turned his eyes back to the memory.

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer seemed generally confused.

"Because Dad was right; they are better than us."

"They are broken flawed abortions." The taller archangel said, his voice raised. It didn't seem to phase memory Gabriel but the man standing beside him tensed considerably.

"Damn right their flawed." The shorter archangel's face became very serious "But a lot of them try; to do better. To forgive." He paused, smiling "and you should see the spearmint rhino."

Sam half smiled. The man always had to crack a joke. He had to admit he kind of missed the constant sarcasm.

Memory Gabriel continued. "I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs." The younger Winchester smiled sadly at this. He felt joy to hear the archangel say those words but it was bittersweet knowing what was coming.

"Brother, don't make me do this." The older angel actually sounded like he meant it and this surprised Sam.

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." Sam suddenly noticed a doppelganger of the smaller angel approaching Lucifer from behind, blade raised. "But I know where your heart truly lies."

Just as the second Gabriel's blade swung high to stab the taller man, Lucifer spun, grabbing his brother's hand and arcing the sword down and into the smaller man's gut.

Sam's mouth dropped open, a small cry escaping him. That was the wound he had stitched the night they had found him. He heard the real Gabriel take a shuttering breath and suddenly felt the man's hand grip him arm. The younger Winchester continued watching the scene.

Memory Gabriel gripped the blade over his brother's hand making a small sound of pain as he stared up into his brother's eyes.

"Here…" The devil whispered turning to watch the image of his brother than he'd been speaking with moments before vanish into blue smoke.

"Amateur hocus pocus…" Lucifer put his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck. "Don't forget. You learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Sam watched Lucifer's face change into a mask of indecision. How easy it would be to twist the knife up and into his brother's heart….He gripped the sword tight, ready to do just that but then looked into Gabriel's pain filled eyes once more.

Lucifer let go of the gasping angel allowing him to stumble back, both hands gripping the sword. After a moment Gabriel fell to his knees and the fallen angel crouched down before him.

"You should have known better…" The devil sounded like he was talking to a child. "Now what am I going to do with you…."

The injured angel only gasped, doubling over in pain.

Sam felt the grip on his arm tighten.

The devil laid his hand on his brother's shoulder as he thought aloud. "I can't kill you….but I can't let you go or you'll only try again, won't you?" The younger angel only made a choked sound. "If you're anything, brother, you're persistent."

Sam blinked. Suddenly they were standing in some type of warehouse. For a moment he thought that he'd lost control of the dream but then realized that Lucifer had only switched locations.

The younger Winchester swallowed, his gaze falling on the real Gabriel beside him. The angels lip was quivering and a tear ran from his eye.

"Hey, hey….come here…." Sam pulled the smaller man into his arms. "You don't have to see this."

Gabriel didn't disagree or pull away. He just laid his head on the younger man chest and shut his eyes, trying not to listen to the memory.

Lucifer dragged memory Gabriel to his feet and then promptly pulled the knife out causing the smaller man to cry out in pain.

"Gabriel, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is."

The younger man gripped Lucifer's arm weakly. "Brother…please…" He coughed.

"You tried to stab me in the back Gabriel. I can't let that go." With a thought Lucifer had the younger angel shirtless.

"What are you…"

"sshhhh…" The devil silenced him suddenly concentrating on something. Lucifer grabbed one of his brother's wrists forcing him to let go of the stab wound. A cuff and chain that was attached to the ceiling somehow, shimmered into existence.

Gabriel's face was horrified when the older angel tugged the chain forcing him to stand, hand raised above his head.

"L-Lucifer…" He clutched the wound desperately when his brother reached for his other arm. "Y-you don't have to do this."

"No, brother, I do. You brought this on yourself after all." He taller man fastened a cuff and chain around his brother's second wrist, securing it in the same fashion.

Gabriel suddenly felt weak, all of his remaining power draining; he sagged in the chains, his head dropped to his chest. "What…did you do…?"

"Just a little reassurance that you won't fight back." The devil paused for a moment before stepping forward and grabbing his brother's chin. "Gabriel. You're going to show me your wings."

"Am I…." The smaller man's eyes started to flutter shut.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't you pass out." The older man jabbed his fingers into the wound to Gabriel's abdomen. The younger angel's eyes shot open and he let out a short cry before gritting his teeth and tipping his head back, tears running from his eyes. "That's better. Now I'll tell you again. You're going to show me your wings."

"And if I don't." The smaller angel said through gritted teeth.

"Then I'll make you show them to me."

Gabriel snorted trying to bite back the pain.

"Very well, brother." Lucifer said sadly before slowly jabbing his hand through Gabriel's vessel and into the archangel's soul. It took a moment for the pain, white hot and intense, to catch up with the smaller man who screamed when it did. He could feel his brother's hand twisting his grace, damaging his soul in search of the folded wings.

The archangel strained against the chains, breaking the skin causing blood to run down his arms. He didn't care though, that pain was miniscule next to what the older angel was inflicting.

Sam watched from the sidelines. At the sound of his memory's scream the angel in his arms sobbed starting to shake. The younger man rocked the archangel, gently petting his hair.

"This is only a memory Gabriel, it's the past. He can't hurt you anymore, shhh…" The younger Winchester said softly into the angel's ear. The man calmed a little allowing himself to be soothed by the larger man. Sam turned his attention back to the memory.

Lucifer smiled finding what he'd been searching for. He twisted his hand inside his brother's soul, forcing the wings to materialize.

For a brief moment all six opened fully, glowing white with the archangels grace. Sam was awestruck; he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful or magnificent as those wings at that moment.

"Don't you dare pull those back in, little brother, or I'm going to have to force them back out again." The taller angel circled his brother staring at the wings now tightly folded to the archangels back.

Gabriel was breathing hard, his legs had given out and he was now hanging by his wrists. Tears streaked the angels face as he tried to catch his footing.

His eyes widened and breath hitched when Lucifer suddenly grabbed one of his top wings, fingers digging into the sensitive flesh. Automatically Gabriel flared the wing out trying to shake the painful grip.

"Gabriel, hold it still or I will break it." Lucifer said sternly, materializing an engraved iron ring in his hand.

The smaller angel barely comprehended his brother's words as he flapped the wing, panicking, trying once again to make the other man let go.

The taller angel grasped the wing in both hands and casually snapped the bone. Gabriel's scream resonated through the entire warehouse and into Sam's very being. It held more than pain, it was the sound of something inside the archangel breaking.

Sam lifted his hands and pressed them against Gabriel's ears. Sam felt tears running down his own face but also started to feel his blood boil. He had never wanted to kill the devil as badly as he did now.

Lucifer, face a mix of sadness and concentration forced the ring through the second joint of his brothers broken wing before filling in the gap in the iron like there never was one. He then fastened it to the ceiling with a chain, forcing it to stay spread.

Sobs wracked the archangel's body when Lucifer grabbed the next wing. The smaller angel weakly tried to pull it away but the devil nonchalantly snapped it as well. Gabriel screamed once again, leaving Sam just a little colder inside. He desperately wanted to run over and comfort the man in the chains but realized that that man was already in his arms. With tears running down his face the taller man pulled the shaking angel closer.

Sam had seen enough. He finally understood the fear and pain in Gabriel's eyes. He had been betrayed. It wasn't the pain of what was done do him that was killing him inside, it was the fact that it was his own brother that did it. It was a greater betrayal than if Lucifer had outright killed him. Sam understood why the angel refused to talk about it. The younger man wasn't even sure if _he _would be able to talk about it was Dean and Cas.

This understanding wasn't something that Sam gained through witnessing the act. The younger Winchester could even pinpoint the moment it happened. It was hearing the angels scream after Lucifer had broken the first wing.

He had seen enough. They were leaving.

Sam concentrated, bringing the two of them into a beautiful meadow that he dredged up from the archangel's mind. They slipped down to their knees, the angel still clinging to the larger man as if he were his life line.

The younger Winchester still felt the tears running down his face which he buried into the archangel's shoulder.

They sat there like that for a long time; each comforted by the other's presence.

"Gabriel…" Sam finally broke the silence.

"Hm?" The archangel mumbled into Sam's shirt.

"I want you to know that you did the right thing and that you didn't deserve that. And also…you're the bravest person I know, to come back and see that again? You're not a coward." He tightened his arms around the angel protectively. "I understand now….on some level inside me I understand…." He paused. "Whatever you need….just ask me. We'll take these things on together from now on, ok?"

The archangel gently put a hand on the other man's shoulder and looked up into the younger man's eyes. "You really mean all of that, don't you?" A tear ran down the angels face but he was smiling. Sam realized it was genuine; not forced or faked. The archangel was truly happy.

They sat again in silence again for a while. This time it was Gabriel who broke it.

"Soooo…wanna blow this joint?"

Sam nodded "Yeah…Just, wake u-"

Sam's eyes snapped open as he returned from Gabriel's mind.

_Author's comments: If I can get you all to believe it I am more of an artist that I writer. I have and will be posting more fan art for this story on my Deviant Art._

_Type Darkshadowolf into the DA search bar. Most of that art is mine._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors comments: I apologize for the graphic nature of the last chapter. I should have put some kind of warning on it. I also probably could have written it less graphic but I wanted to get a point across. Don't fear though, there won't be any more content quite like that in the rest of this fanfic.  
>On another note, this is the biggest, most popular fanfiction I've ever written and I'm only realizing now how impossibly hard it is to please everyone…..I'm doing my best here guys. Some of you like slash, some don't. I don't know what to do! ~pulls out hair~<em>

_Sorry for the short chapter. It's Christmas after all. Happy holiday's everyone!_

**Chapter Five**

"Sammy!" The younger man slowly awoke to his brother's voice. "Dude! You ok!"

Sam lifted his head off the hard surface to see Dean, Castiel and Bobby crowded around the table he was slumped on. Realizing he had tears running down his face he quickly wiped them away and sat up.

"Sam. What happened?" The dark haired angel looked at the taller man quizzically.

"It-" The younger Winchester started but was quickly cut off.

"Oh look, it's Dean. Sam, you sure we woke up from that nightmare?"

All four of them spun to find the archangel standing in the doorway, his face amused.

"Gabriel!" Sam studied the man's face. He forgot how expressive it could be.

"And he's back." Dean turned, rolling his eyes as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"It actually worked!" The older hunter looked from the archangel to the younger Winchester.

"Good as new!" Gabriel smirked at Dean, eyes darting over to look at Sam.

Not quite good as new….The younger Winchester realized quickly that the hurt was present but took comfort in the fact that Gabriel was psychologically well enough to even put on the charade.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel's wide eyes bore into the older angel.

"Hey bro! I should be asking you that. You don't look too hot yourself."

Sam took a moment to glance at the younger angel. He was still pale, his face unshaven and his cloths rumpled. Overall he looked unwell.

"Hey, we should start a club for powerless injured angels. I think it could really catch on."

"He seems just fine to me." Bobby glanced at Sam and then sighed, wheeling away. "Catch you guys later, I'm too tired to deal with a Trickster right now."

Gabriel only smiled as he watched the old hunter wheel off. Sam stayed silent. That smile was forced and the ex-trickster was definitely not fine. He was, however, very good at acting and no one else seemed to notice.

"Hey, Gabriel…" Sam stood, "Can I talk to you for a minute…"

"Sure, kiddo…" The angel let himself be led outside onto the porch.

"Why are you putting on the act?" The younger man stated bluntly once the two of them were alone.

"What do you mean, I-" The angel started but stopped when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You can see through me that easily…" The archangels voice lost its cheer and was silent for a moment, thinking. "…I don't know…" Gabriel looked down. "Because I don't want to mope around for the rest of my life….faking it just seems easier."

Gabriel stepped out onto the lawn; the setting sun cast an orange and pink light on his loosely folded wings.

"Think about it, Sammy…What else do I have. I can't fly and I have no power. Everything that my life was is gone and I can't even help you fight L-" The angel's voice cut off and he looked down before speaking again. "I have nothing left."

"You have me…" The younger man's voice was quiet.

The archangel turned, looking into the taller man's eyes. A smile grew on Gabriel's face though his eyes remained sad. "Of course I know that. But…that's not what I meant."

Sam stepped off the porch onto the lawn and stood beside the shorter man. "You'll get your powers back if it's the last thing I do. Dean and I WILL find a way, we always manage too."

"That's a nice thought, kiddo…" Gabriel looked up at the colorful sky. "But it would take another archangel to set me loose…and I can't imagine one helping. Seeing how I'm not on board with this whole end of the world battle."

"We'll find a way…"

...

Sam found Dean and Cas in Bobby's office, he'd left the archangel out on the lawn to watch the sunset.

"I still don't like this!" Dean said, his face grim.

"You should give him a chance." The angel looked at Dean irritably.

"Give who a chance? What are we talking about?" Sam entered the room cautiously. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"You." Cas stated in his gruff voice.

"Me? What do you mean?" Sam sat down at the desk, leaning forward on his arms as he looked from his brother to their friend.

"I…" Dean gave Cas a look. "…it's not my place to tell you what and what not to do…and we only have 6 days until Detroit. Soo….if you think you can mental wrestle the devil into submission." He paused, shaking his head. "….I'll support you in the decision."

"You're serious?" The younger Winchester stared that his brother in shock.

"I still hate the idea, but Cas and I have been discussing it and it doesn't look like there is any other way…" Dean grit his teeth.

"Sam, what are they talking about?"

Sam jumped at the voice. Gabriel had somehow snuck into the doorway without any of them noticing.

"Gabriel….." He hadn't even considered what the impact might be on the shorter man.

"SAM. What are they talking about!" Gabriel's eyes were wide, his voice borderline hysterical. "You CAN'T be talking about what I think you are."

The younger Winchester stood stepping toward the shorter man. "Gabriel…there's no other way….this might be-"

"No! Sam! You can't do this!" The archangels face was twisted in horror and pain. "There's no way you can beat him!"

The taller man took another step towards the angel; hands raised trying to calm him. Gabriel only turned and stormed away.

Dean and Cas exchanged a look when Sam rushed after him.

"Gabriel! Wait!"

The archangel stopped in the living room, turning so abruptly that the younger Winchester almost crashed into him. "Say you went through with it and failed! Which you will! I couldn't bare seeing him with your face, parading around in your body..." He pounded a fist on Sam's chest before gripping the shirt. The angel hung his head.

"It won't turn out that way…" The taller man said firmly, gently laying his hand over the one holding onto him.

"I just…I don't think I'll be able to make it without you, kiddo…" He leaned forward until his head rested on the taller man's chest beside his fist. "Just…don't leave…"

Sam lifted his hand, stroking the archangel's hair. "I'm sorry...But I WILL beat him. Trust me…"

Gabriel looked up. "I do trust you, Sam…I trust you more than anyone now."

"Gabriel, I-"

"Here." Gabriel suddenly grabbed Sam's wrist and guided the hand over his shoulder to the top curve of one of his wings. With a shaky breath he pressed it to the soft feathers.

The taller man's eyes widened in shock; gaze flitting from where his hand was laying on the wing to the angel's eyes. "I thought you said you would never trust anyone with them…" He didn't move the hand, just letting it rest there and enjoying the happiness that overcame him.

"Please, Sam…It's ok….really, it is." Gabriel's voice was soft; desperate. He turned, allowing the man better access to the feathery appendages and with a small hitch in his breath unfolded them partially.

Sam's eyes swept down the angel's opened, quivering wings. The two that were splinted and bandaged still clung close to Gabriel's body. Other than those breaks, the taller man could barely tell where the other injuries had been. Even powerless the angel healed quickly.

Swallowing Sam reached out, letting his fingers brush the upper right wing. It was the largest that wasn't broken. Slowly and gently he ran his hand along it, starting at the base. The younger man had never quite experienced anything like it before. He let his hand slide down into the larger feathers, stroking them with his fingers.

Gabriel shut his eyes, fear dissipating. He would trust this man with his very life.

The taller man lifted his other hand sliding up to the top curve of the second joint where the ring pierced it. He skipped over it moving his hand down to touch the larger primary feathers. They were unexpectedly just as soft as the rest.

Sam moved his hands through the wings even slower, savoring the warmth they gave; to his hand as well as his soul. Being able to touch them like this felt incredible. He could stand there forever.

"Sam….." The archangel said quietly. "This doesn't change anything does it…." The last few words were almost a whisper.

The taller man stopped stroking and slowly pulled his hands away. Breaking contact with the soft feathers almost broke his heart. He swallowed "It's something that has to be done…" He turned away from the smaller man. "It's also something only I can do…"

Gabriel didn't say anything, folding his wings again. He turned to look at the younger man. "I have to be there."

Sam frowned turning his gaze back on the archangel. "What? I don't think it's a good idea…seeing him again like that…."

"Sam." Gabriel said, his face solemn. "I'll deal. End of discussion."

The taller man watched as the archangel promptly turned making a beeline for the couch, falling forward onto his stomach when he reached it.

"Goodnight, Sam…" The angel's voice was sad.

"…goodnight Gabriel."


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors comments: Writing one chapter a night was only wishful thinking on my part, y'all. I'll still try but don't be surprised if it takes me 2 or 3 days to write chapters._

_Once again, thank you reviewers! I heart you guys! If not for you I'd probably have stopped writing this after chapter 2. Opening my email and seeing a review notice makes me want to drop everything, open word and start typing._  
><em>Enjoy the chapter!<em>

**Chapter Six**

Gabriel was uncharacteristically quiet the next day.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam walked over, sitting on the couch beside the shorter man. The archangel hadn't moved from the sofa all morning. He just sat there, nodding answers to whatever questions were asked him and staring at his clasped hands.

"Sam…." The archangel leaned his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Even if you succeed…you're not coming back from this."

The younger man clenched his jaw and looked down himself. This was something he knew of course. It just wasn't something he considered; or even wanted to think about.

"I know though…." The archangel turned slightly, gazing at the younger Winchester. "I know it's the only way." Gabriel's expression was pained but he continued. "If we don't do something about him then what happened to me would have been for nothing and the world would basically end…."

Sam nodded solemnly. "I'm truly am sorry…"

Gabriel looked up at the other man, his eyes sad. "I know, Sam." He leaned sideways and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. "I wish….I wish there was some other way."

Sam wrapped his arm around the archangel's shoulders, careful not to bang the wings. "I know…I do too."

After a few minutes Sam spoke up. "Gabriel?"

"hm?"

"How are your wings doing?" Sam pulled his arm from around the shorter man.

"…what exactly do you mean?" He turned to look at the larger man.

"Do they still hurt?"

The archangel was silent for a minute before answering. "Not really, actually."

"Turn around. I want to check something."

Gabriel's gave Sam a sideways look as he turned around. "Oo, just be careful, kiddo."

"Always…" The younger man started carefully removing the splint and then the bandages of one of the broken wings. "Incredible…." He said thoughtfully. "Does this hurt?" Sam gently ran his hand along the wing where the break was.

The archangel had to think for a moment before answering. "….no."

Sam's eyes were wide as he gently felt the wing. It was healed. The bone felt as if it had never been broken. He carefully moved the feathers to get a look at the incision Dean had made. It was gone. Only a faint scar remained.

"Gabriel…it's completely healed! This is amazing!" Sam felt a smile spread across his face as he studied the wing.

"Not really Sam…my wings are an extension on my soul; even in this form. It was you…." He paused for a minute turning to look the young hunter in the eyes. "You being here for me healed them. If not for you I'd probably be a cripple."

"My god, you two are a pair." Both men on the couch jumped, looking up to find Dean watching them from the doorway, a disgusted look on his face. "I always knew Sam was a sissy, sap but I didn't know you were too, Gabriel."

"What, you didn't think I had a heart, big guy?" Gabriel said sarcastically, falling back into his former self.

"No, I didn't, you tiny little man."

"Hey, hey, no need to get hurtful! And 5'8 isn't that small, you're just a freakishly tall! Well, Sam is the giant…but you're in the running Dean-o."

Dean only rolled his eyes before getting down to business. "The real reason I'm here is because we're having a bit of a meeting in the other room. Need to talk about how we're going to go through with the plan…." The older Winchester's eyes flicked from his brother to the angel. "You guys comin'?"

…...  
>Sam was thoroughly shocked that the archangel didn't make any sarcastic remarks during the meeting. Actually, he didn't say much of anything really. He just sat there listening, his face unnaturally somber.<p>

When the matter of Sam needing to drink demon blood was brought up the room was suddenly filled with tension. Gabriel's expression almost turned angry as his gaze flitted from his little brother to the three hunters. Still though, he said nothing.

After all of the details were worked out Gabriel got up without a word and left. Sam found him in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"I WAS looking for something with a high sugar content," The angel said without pulling his head out of the fridge. "but it seems none of you lot get any sort of womanly cravings." With a sigh he shut the fridge empty handed.

"I know that got pretty tense in there….you going to be ok?" Sam leaned on the doorframe.

Gabriel turned, and irritated look on his face. "You keep asking me that Sam." He turned away before the taller man could see his expression turn into a pained sadness. "The answer is 'no'. I'm not ok. I'm not sure I will ever be ok after…." The angel's voice trailed off.

"After…?" Sam prompted, his voice soft.

"…..after you're gone…." The shorter man's voice broke at the last word.

Sam's stepped forward and spun the archangel around to face him. "You'll be ok. You're strong. You keep saying you trust me. Trust me on _this_."  
>Gabriel shut his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the younger hunter. The embrace was brief.<p>

"I'm going to go sit outside….I need to think…" The archangel smiled at Sam before walking around him and out the door.

The taller man only watched his leave; his heart was beating in his throat. The reality of what he had signed on for was starting to dawn on him. It was starting to seem real.

He was going to go to hell. And he doubted anyone would be able to bring him back.

…...

The rest of the day progressed slowly. When evening rolled around Bobby was out on a beer run, Dean and Cas were screwing around with weapons by the car and Gabriel still had not returned.

Sam worriedly stood on the porch, eyes scanning the car yard and forest beyond for the archangel. Suddenly, with the sound of wings flapping, Gabriel appeared on the lawn a few feet from the porch steps. Startled, the younger man stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"G-Gabriel!" Was all the young hunter was able to say as he took in the sight before him.

The archangel's wings were spread wide, the light of the now setting sun catching them and setting the feathers alight. He looked happier than Sam had seen him since they found him, a grin spread across his face.

The shorter man laughed and punched the air jumping a little in his joy. Only then did he notice the younger man gawking at him.

"Sam!" The archangel basically leaped onto the porch grabbing the other man and pulling him into a huge hug. The grin never left his face as he pulled away. "You see that, kiddo! There's hope for me yet!" he laughed again.

The taller man couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. The archangels cheer was infectious.

"This is great! But…how!" Sam shook his head in awe.

"Well…I started off sulking around the forest if you must know…But then I realized that there was really no reason to stop me from flying…. It took me up until now to get the hang of it again because of the imbalance, but I did!"

"This is amazing!" The hunter pulled the angel into another hug.

"Seems there's hope for me yet." Gabriel's smile turned mischievous and he gripped the man tighter spreading his wings again.

Sam caught on fast. It was hard not to notice the massive wingspan unfold. "Gabriel," He said warningly. "What are you d-AH!"

The taller man suddenly felt himself being tugged forward and his feet leave the ground. Otherwise it was a hard sensation to pinpoint. He kept his eyes shut until he felt his feet touch the ground again.

Letting go of the archangel he stumbled back, hearing the archangels laughter and then his brother's started voice. Sam realized the smaller man had only transported them across the yard and to the impala.

"JESUS." Dean exclaimed loudly holding his hand to his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack. "You scared the CRAP out of me."

Cas stood in the doorway to the garage, staring at the archangel. "Brother." The younger angel's eyes were wide. "When….how?"

"When? Just now. How? Because I ROCK." The smaller man answered, his face still beaming.

"Dude...maybe you can make yourself useful after all." Even Dean couldn't keep a smile off his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors comments: A few of you have caught me with my pants down with your reviews in the past few chapters. When I'm writing I NEVER plan what I'm going to do, I just sit down and let it happen. Because of this sometimes a few things don't connect. It's hard for me to think of everything. If you ever see something that makes you go "What? That doesn't make sense." Mention it to me because I probably never thought of it._

_Enjoy the chapter. We're finally getting to some action~ _

**Chapter Seven**

The archangel jolted awake to find the three hunters and his brother bustling around the house.

Sam jumped when he suddenly found the shorter man standing directly behind him. "Gabriel! You scared me! I thought you couldn't fly in the house, your wings won't fit…"

"I didn't, you were just too distracted to hear me sneak up on you, kiddo. What's going on?" He stretched, sleeping in such an awkward position on the couch made him extremely stiff in the morning.

The taller man's face suddenly became very solemn. "If we want to make it to Detroit and still have time to prepare we need to get on the road soon.

The angel's face fell. "Ohh…right…" he paused "Anything I can do to help?"

Sam smiled grimly and patted the shorter man's shoulder. "I think we're just about ready to move out actually. I gotta grab some things. I'll meet you out at the car in a minute." Sam turned to leave but then stopped. "And…uh...well…"

"Spit it out, big guy." Gabriel frowned.

"Well…we might end up on the street or have to stop somewhere and….you're not really inconspicuous." The hunter rubbed the back of his head; his eyes darted to the wings.

"Right….I'll…figure something out."

…..

"What is he doing it there?" Dean said irritably leaning on the hood of the impala. All of them were ready except Gabriel who was still doing something in the house.

"Patience, Dean." The dark haired angel shook his head adjusting the shotgun in his hands.

"This plan better work boys." Crowley suddenly emerged from behind Bobby's truck, startling them.

"What are you here for?" The crippled hunter said accusingly, looking up at the demon.

"What? I can't wish you all good luck?" Crowley frowned at the older hunter. "Aren't you joining them?"

"Oh, yeah…Because I'm sitting in this chair because it's just so damn comfortable." Bobby said sarcastically.

Crowley only stared at him. "Is that so? Maybe try sitting in it when we have less important things to do then?"

The older man frowned. "What?"

He sighed, noticing the odd looks that were shot his way. "You really wasted that crossroad deal. The fact is, you get more if you phrase it properly, so, I took the liberty of adding a little sub A clause on your behalf." The demon raised his eyes brows expectantly.

Sam, confused, looked back and forth from the older hunter to the crossroads demon.

"Just going to sit there?" The demon smiled slyly as the hunter looked from him down to his legs. With the slight sound of scraping his foot moved.

Bobby's mouth dropped open as he slowly stepped off the chair and into a standing position. "Son of a bitch…"

The younger Winchester couldn't help but smile and Dean looked over at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I know completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy..."

Sam noticed Gabriel slip out the front door and make his way across the lawn towards them. Confusion crossed his face when he saw Bobby standing. "Whoa! Who performed that miracle?"

Crowley eyed the shorter man and slowly took a step back. "I think I'm going to go now…"

Gabriel studied the man in the suit before recognition dawned on him. "Guys! When did you start making deals with demons! Come on! I thought we killed demons here!"

"Hey! HEY! You're not allowed to touch me! First of all I'm in on the whole 'down with Lucifer' thing and second because Sammy boy and I have a deal."

Everyone's eyes shot to Sam but Gabriel spoke first his voice worried. "Deal? What deal, Sam?"

The taller man raised his hands defensively. "I didn't sell my soul if that's what you want to know." There was an audible sigh of relief from the group. "It was just a little promise I made when he helped me before….Gabriel's not allowed to touch him or harm him in any way or he'll come after me."

The archangel turned his humor filled gaze to the demon and smiled slightly. "Is that…so?"

Fear flickered across Crowley's face before he suddenly disappeared before their eyes. Gabriel laughed. "Well, how about that. He's deathly afraid of me. That's hilarious!"

"Ya could have been nicer to him, y'know." Bobby spoke up. "He just gave me back my legs for no reason but to be helpful."

"To be fair, brother, he has been of some use." Sam glanced in the dark haired angel's direction. Cas had been so quiet he'd almost forgotten he was even there.

"Ok, ok. My question." Dean was staring at the archangel, an amused look on his face. "What the hell are you wearing?"

The archangel had a colorful Mexican blanket wrapped around his shoulders like some type of shawl. His flight feathers poked out from under it but it mostly concealed his wings.

"If you think six wings will be a little less conspicuous when walking around town I'll gladly take it off. I'll have you know it's extremely uncomfortable anyway." The angel shot an irritated look at the hunter.

Dean snorted. "No, no! At most people will think you're some immigrant. You'll be fine."

"Technically I am an immigrant." Gabriel stared at Dean, his face emotionless which caught the hunter off guard. The older Winchester only stared back, unsure of what to say until the archangel started snickering.

"Are you two done?" Bobby said impatiently glancing back and forth from Gabriel to Dean. "We're losing daylight here."

"He's right. We only have a certain amount of time make it to Detroit before we lose this opportunity."

"Dude…" Dean turned to his friend, shaking his head. The angel only stared back at him, blankly.

Bobby glanced at the older Winchester before swinging his truck's door open. "I'll take the truck with Sam and feathers. Dean, you take Cas with you in the impala. See you on the flip side."

….

They spent most of the night driving, Sam and Bobby taking turns behind the wheel. Gabriel, in the back seat spent hours shifting his position, tossing and turning before finally falling asleep.

Sam glanced back at the angel who had ended up on his belly, half on half off the seat, using the Mexican blanket as some sort of pillow which had ruffled many feathers when it had been pulled off. A wing had jostled open and slipped down off the seat as well. He was fast asleep.

The younger man wanted nothing more than to reach back and smooth down the angels rumpled feathers. He yearned to touch them again; feel the joy that it brought him one more time. Because after tomorrow, win or lose, he'll never have the chance.

Instead Sam crossed his arms and sat back in the seat, closing his own eyes. He didn't want to think about what he would have to do tomorrow. Slowly he let himself sink into the oblivion of sleep.

…..

They arrived in Detroit at about 3pm and by 9pm were loading cartons of demon blood into the back of the impala. It had been easy tracking and capturing them with Crowley on call.

They were now parked in an alleyway, the truck blocking off much of the view from the street. Even so Gabriel was once again wearing the blanket as a shawl, watching Dean open the trunk full of demon blood for his brother.

Sam stared down at the demon blood in disgust, not realizing that he and Gabriel were the only ones left standing at the open trunk. The others were loitering around the truck chatting.

"Are you going to be ok, Sam?" Gabriel leaned on the side of the car.

"Yes…I have to be. This is the only way…" He swallowed dryly. "You may not want to be here for this…" Slowly he reached down and picked up the first carton.

The archangel patted the taller man on the arm before stepping away to join his brother and the two hunters.

After about 20 minutes Sam slammed the trunk, breathing heavily and joined the other four.

"Are we good to go?" Dean eyed his brother who nodded.

Bobby stepped towards Sam "See you around kid." His voice almost breaking.

The younger Winchester nodded, "See you around…" The older hunter suddenly leaned forward, hugging him. Sam wrapped his arms around him in return for a brief hug.

"When he gets in….you fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin' and don't give an inch."

"Yes, sir." The taller man sucked in a breath when the older hunter turned away, wiping his face.

Sam stepped over to Cas, patting the angel on the shoulder. "You take care of these guys, ok?"

The angel looked sadly at the taller man. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Just…humor me, ok?"

He watch realization crawl onto the angels face. "oooh, I was supposed to lie. Uuuhh…Suuuure." The dark haired man plastered a painfully awkward smile across his face.

"Bro, stop before you hurt yourself." Gabriel spoke up, shaking his head at Cas as him and the younger man exchanged a final nod.

"Ok, let's go…" Sam squared his shoulders and walked around the truck and onto the street, his brother and the archangel behind him.

Even though it wasn't extremely late the road was deserted and dark. Sam noticed Gabriel pull off the blanket and drop it to the ground as they closed in on the building they knew the devil was in.

"Alright!" Sam threw his arms up in the air "We're here, you sons of bitches, come and get it!"

The front door opened and two demons stepped out. The stopped dead when they noticed the third unexpected member of the Winchester party. Black eyes studied the archangel before a smug smile slid across one of their faces.

"You're powerless…" The demon stated. For once Gabriel didn't throw back a sarcastic remark and only stood, glaring.

"Yeah, ignore him fella's; we're just here to talk to your Daddy, he home?" Dean smiled at the pair who exchanged a look and then proceeded to roughly grab the brothers and push them inside.

As an afterthought one of them reached to grab Gabriel as well. The archangel caught the demons wrist in an iron grip first, however, and glared menacingly at him. "I'll go all on my own."

The demons eyes widened slightly when the angel let him go and stepped in, following the brothers up the stairs.

Sam let himself be violently shoved through a door into a chilly room; Dean and Gabriel followed closely after.

The younger Winchester took a moment to glance at the archangel. The shorter man was sweating, his fists and jaw clenched. He could see flicker of fear and pain cross his features.

Gabriel froze when he saw the man leaning on the window frame and took a shaky breath.

"Hey guys…" The devil turned to them, cocking his head to the side when he saw the other angel. "Brother. I barely felt your presence….but despite that you're looking surprisingly well."

"Go to hell, Lucifer." The angel's voice came out in a forced whisper.

Sam suddenly felt his blood boil, he could barely think because of the mind consuming rage. Flashes of Gabriel's memory shot through his head and it was all he could do to not charge the fallen archangel.

Lucifer turned back to the window. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly in here, guys. People usually think I burn hot when really, it's quite the opposite."

"I'll alert the media." Dean said sarcastically as the devil turned to face them.

"Help me understand here…." The taller archangel frowned in confusion. "I mean stomping though my front door? Isn't that a tad suicidal? Also, why are _you_ here, little brother?"

"Moral support." Gabriel gritted out.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam tried to calm himself "I'm here to say 'yes'." Even saying those words made him feel sick.

The devils eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Sam shut his eyes and reached out his mind to the two demons standing in the room, easily killing them.

"Also," he opened his eyes again and glared at Lucifer. "I want you to free Gabriel."

The taller archangel's eyes darted from Sam to his little brother thoughtfully.

"You heard me. I'll say yes but you have to free him." The younger Winchester said again and took a deep breath, stomping down the rage,

"You're serious…" Lucifer cocked his head to one side.

"I got your letter. Consider this my favor." Sam balled his hands into fists.

"Then you're asking me to do yet another favor for you-"

The younger man cut him off. "I'll leave right now-"

The devil returned the favor. "Ooh, but I don't think you will. See, I know the real reason you've come. The horseman's rings, the magic keys to my cage; knowledge that was given to you courtesy of my brother." He turned to the shorter archangel. "I didn't appreciate you telling them that, by the way." Gabriel only narrowed his eyes.

The devil continued "Come on Sam, I've never lied to you, you could at least pay me he same respect!"  
>Silence filled the room for a moment before the devil spoke again. "It's ok, I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin, I rather like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump me back into the pit. I win….well….then I win." He smiled as Gabriel and the two Winchesters exchanged a look.<p>

"Although…This thing with my brother…that I did not see coming." The older archangel put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

"Ok." He said simply after a moment.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I give you my word. I will free Gabriel after you say yes."

Dean jabbed his brother in the ribs. "I don't trust this bastard…"

"He doesn't lie, Dean." The younger Winchester narrowed his eyes. "And the fact that he knows doesn't change anything."

Sam took one last look at the smaller archangel. Gabriel was basically frozen to the spot, his expression stony. The only thing that gave away his fear was his quivering wings. When their eyes met Sam could barely stand how much pain they held, he wanted nothing more than to embrace the man but instead turned his gaze back to Lucifer.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Sam felt another presence in his head. The younger Winchester tried to keep control but the weight of the other consciousness pushed him back and down easily, locking the hunter away from his body's functions.

Sam could hear the man's thoughts. 'You're going to have to let me take over anyway so I can release my brother, Sam.'

Sam's will weakened. He was so shocked that the devil even agreed he hadn't thought of that.

'Not that I'm going to do it right now anyway…' He heard an echoing laugh.

'You lied!' He screamed and pounded at the archangel's consciousness.

'No, I said I would. You just didn't specify when. Don't worry, Sam. I'll free him after I beat Michael.' The young hunter threw the weight of his mind against Lucifer but didn't gain an inch. 'Shush, I win. Now I have some things to deal with. You're welcome to watch.'

…..

As soon as the flash of light faded Dean pulled the rings out of his pocket and sharing a look with Gabriel threw them at the wall. Quietly he whispered the enchantment and the gateway to the devils cage opened.

Gabriel rushed over to the younger Winchester who seemed to be unconscious, laying on the floor.

"Sam! Sam, wake up!" The archangel grasped the hunters arm, shaking him slightly. "Come on, kiddo…"

Dean joined the two, taking is brothers other side.

Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open, his hands flying to his head. "GAH, I can feel him!"

"Fight him! I know you can beat him!" Gabriel stared into the hunters pained face as Dean pulled him to his feet.

"You have to go now, Sammy!" The older Winchester glanced at the vortex ripped through the wall. "Come on!"

Gabriel still grasped the young hunter's arm, helping him stumble forward towards the portal. "Sam…" The archangel's voice broke and he felt his eyes water. "Go…"

The taller man turned to look at the archangel. Gabriel's eyes widened and his body froze. There was a sly smile on the young hunter's face and something dark in his eyes. Gabriel wasn't looking at Sam anymore, but his brother.

"No…" The word came out in a barely audible whisper as he backed away.

Lucifer turned around entirely. "Sorry, littler brother, Dean, I was just messing with you. Sam is long gone." The taller archangel turned to the portal, closing it with a quick string of enochian. He pulled the four rings off the wall and pocketed them before looking up at the older Winchester. "I told you. This would always happen in Detroit."

Dean's features twisted in despair as he silently watched the devil turn to the smaller archangel.

"Gabriel...You certainly had something going with Sammy, here, didn't you..." Lucifer stepped toward the other archangel who only stepped back, misery and fear plastered on his face. "I can see it in his thoughts…."

The taller man backed the smaller into the wall. "You even let him touch your wings…." Lucifer said thoughtfully reaching over Gabriel's shoulder and stroking the top curve of a wing. The younger archangel whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. "Oh, don't worry, little brother, I won't hurt you again; for the same reason I won't hurt Dean. I have a feeling Sammy would kill me if I did."

The older archangel's hand moved from the wing to the engraved ring, tugging it slightly. "However, I won't hesitate to kill you the next time you interfere." He let go and stepped away. "So I suggest you stay out of it."

With the sound of wings fluttering Lucifer was gone.

Dean ran both hands through his hair, watery eyes darting around the room. An anguished scream startled him. He turned and stared at the other man.

Gabriel had fallen to his knees and was staring at his hands. Suddenly he pounded the ground with a fist, his shoulders shaking. It was over. They had failed and Sam was gone.

The hunter slowly stepped over, taking the archangel's arm. "Let's get out of here…" He slowly pulled the smaller man to his feet.

…

The four of them stood in silence in the alleyway, all sharing the feeling of despair. Dean looked up at the archangel. Gabriel had been hit hardest; even harder than himself.

"So what do we do now?" The older Winchester glanced from Gabriel to Bobby, his eyes finally stopping on Cas who spoke next.

"I suggest we buy copious amounts of alcohol and wait for the inevitable blast wave." The dark haired angel turned to leave.

"I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't." Castiel turned back, staring at the hunter. "Michael will meet Lucifer on the chosen field. Then the battle of Armageddon begins."

"Ok, so where's this chosen field?"

"I don't know…" The angel looked away, exasperated.

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do!" the hunter said angrily.

"Look, Dean I'm-"

"Stull cemetery, Lawrence. Tomorrow at noon." The quiet voice cut Cas off and all three of them turned to look at the archangel. Gabriel was slumped again the impala, eyes staring turned to the ground.

"Dude! How to you know that?" Dean stared at him.

"I'm an archangel; there are some things we just know." He didn't look up.

Dean stepped forward and opened the door to the impala.

"You going somewhere?" Bobby said irritably. The younger hunter looked down at his car, not answering. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"I'm going to go talk to Sam."

"You just don't give up." Bobby gave Dean an incredulous look.

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not going to be able to reach him on the battle field." Cas stared at his friend.

"Well if we've already lost I guess I don't have anything to lose, right?" Dean glance at all them all and noticed Gabriel had perked up considerably, staring at him.

"I just want you to understand." The dark haired angel looked sadly at him. "The only thing you're going to see out there is Michael killing your brother."

"Well, then I ain't going to let him die alone." The hunter looked over at Gabriel. "You coming, hot shot?"

The archangel gave him a small nod, rounding the car and opening the passenger door.

...

"You really care about him…" Dean spoke without taking his eyes off the road.

"He's done more for me than anyone that I've met…I have a greater connection with him than my own brothers; and to be honest I think he cares more for me than they did."

They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before the angel spoke up again. "I can't sit in your car."

Dean glanced at him. "Why the hell not."

Gabriel flared a wing out whacking the hunter in the head and causing the car to swerve. "That's why."

"DUDE. WHAT THE HELL." The taller man shot the man an angry look. "Why didn't you say anything before? Sit in the back."

"Look, just…pull over."

With an irritated sigh the hunter complied and watched the archangel get out. "What are you doing…?"

"I'm flying. It's easier. I'll just meet you there." With that Gabriel shut the door and took off, leaving Dean alone.

Grumbling, the hunter continued driving.

…

Gabriel spent most of the night sitting on a stone by the side of a lake in Lawrence. His eyes wandered across the rippling water as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened and what he had to do.

Even though his brother hadn't realized it Lucifer had virtually told him how to get Sam to take control again. The archangel took a shuddered breath.  
>The sun had risen a few hours ago and it was almost noon. He got up silently and unfolded his wings. In an instant Gabriel was on the battlefield. He was late.<p>

His eyes darted around, taking in the scene. Bobby laid face down on the ground, his neck broken and it appeared that poor Cas had been blown to pieces. Michael was nowhere to be found and his brother was advancing on Dean who was laying on the smashed front window of the impala.

"LUCIFER." The younger archangel forced the fear off his face. "Stop right now and let me talk to Sam."

The devil spun his look of surprise quickly turned to one of anger.

"Gabriel, I thought I told you not to interfere." He walked over to the younger angel, reaching a hand into his jacket.

Gabriel took a breath and stepped forward, his eyes all the while on his brother's face. He truly hoped this worked.

There was a glint of steel and a sharp pain. He barely felt it when the shackles fall off his wrists as he lifted his hands to grasp the sword still deeply embedded in his chest.

The expression on Sam's face turned from one of pained anger to anguish and desperation.

"S-Sam…?" Blood trickled from his lips as he felt the strong arms wrap around him.

"No…no,no,no,no,no….." Tears ran down the hunter's face he stared into the archangel's eyes. "W-Why?"

"B-because….I knew it would…bring you back to me…." His hand left the sword to brush Sam's face, leaving a streak of blood. "J-just so you could….leave me again." Sam felt the archangel's feet give out and they both dropped to their knees. "Th-This is your chance, kiddo….g-go…" Gabriel coughed and blood poured from his lips.

Sam gently pulled the archangel close and kissed the top of his head. "Please, don't die….You can't die….I lo-…" The angel's body went limp and his eyes fluttered shut. "NO!"

Shaking, Sam gently laid the man on the ground, tears falling freely as he stood. His eyes darted to his brother who was staring at him with shock.

"It's going to be ok, Dean…" His voice broke as he pulled out the four rings from his pocket and tossed them to the ground. He whispered the enchantment and the portal opened.

The young hunter glanced down at Gabriel once more before backing towards the gate of Lucifer's cage. He suddenly heard a voice behind him. "SAM! Sam, don't! I have to fight my brother!"

Michael rushed forward grabbing the taller man's jacket just as he leapt in. Neither of them screamed as they fell, there was only the roar of wind as the portal shut with a flash of light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Dean felt cold…empty; his breathe caught in his throat when the portal shut. He stood for a moment staring at the ground where it had been before stumbling over. The hunter reached down and picked up the four rings, studying them absentmindedly.

A sound caught his attention and he turned his head to where Gabriel lay. When the angel coughed again Dean rushed over falling to his hands and knees at the smaller man's side. He stared at the wound, unsure of how to deal with it. If he pulled the blade out the angel would bleed to death.

"Crap, crap…" He ran a hand though his hair. He couldn't let the archangel die. He was sure Sam would kill him if he did.

Suddenly he felt someone else kneel beside him. Startled, he fell backwards to the ground.

"CAS! You're alive!" Dean stared up at his friend in awe.

"I'm better than that." The angel leaned forward and touched two fingers to the hunter's forehead. Almost instantly the pain from where Lucifer had hit him vanished.

Dean studied the angel's face, shocked, when a thought occurred to him. He blurted it out before he could stop himself. "Cas, are you god?"

His friend smiled a little. "That's a nice compliment, but no. Though I do believe he brought me back."

The hunter thought for a moment before looking down at Gabriel."Cas, can you save him?" Dean's eyes darted back and forth between the two angels.

The dark haired angel frowned and examined the wound. "If it was any other blade, yes, but unfortunately it was his own. It did more than damage his vessel, it damaged his grace…."

Dean stared at his friend, desperation in his eyes. "You have to try, Cas…Please….For Sam."

Castiel nodded "Of course I will Dean. I should be able to heal it partially….but…the rest will take time…"

The angel carefully pulled out the blade, quickly placing a hand over the wound. He shut his eyes in concentration and a white light shone from his hand.

Dean watched, praying that it would be enough. After a few minutes the angel grunted and his eyebrow twitched, a look of determination came over his face.

He suddenly moved his hand away and opened his eyes. The physical wound was gone, leaving only an ugly scar. "I tried my best to repair his grace but…" The angel trailed off, looked down at the still unconscious archangel.

"But?" Dean frowned at his friend.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure I did much. He's….much more powerful than I am. I could barely stand to touch it."

Dean smiled at his friend as he watched him get up and turn away. The smile left immediately when he realized the angel had crouched down beside the older hunter. Dean felt his heart just into his throat.

The dark haired man extended a hand and touched two fingers to Bobby's forehead. With a jolt the older hunter took a breath, sitting up. He blinked up Cas in shock. The angel only nodded at him.

Dean stood and walked over to Bobby, helping him to his feet.

The older hunter glanced around the field. "We…..we won?"

The older Winchester looked down sadly and nodded. "If you want to call it that."

"Lucifer is gone, Dean. You and Sam averted the apocalypse. I would call it a victory." Cas's gaze darted from hunter to hunter.

"Sam's gone…" When he felt tears spring to his eyes he turned his back to his friends, not wanting them to see.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the three of them stood in silence.

Cas suddenly walked over to where Gabriel lay and picked something up off the ground. It was one of the engraved cuffs. He brought it to his face and studied it. "Lucifer kept his promise then….when did he release Gabriel?"

Dean wiped his face, walking over and picking up the other cuff. "He let him go right after he stabbed him. I saw the look on his face, I think he mostly wanted to spite him. Like 'haha, I'll give you your power back but you're going to die…'"

The angel nodded solemnly and handed the other cuff to Dean. "Keep these. I can see how they might be useful in the future. If I had to guess they work on more than just angels."

Dean nodded, looking down absentmindedly at the archangel. "What are you going to do now?"

"Return to heaven, I suppose." The angel looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. "With Michael in the cage I imagine it's anarchy up there."

The hunter frowned. "So what, you're the new sheriff in town?"

The angel smiled a little. "I like that, yeah, I suppose I am." He looked down at the archangel. "Unless Gabriel wants to take up the mantle but considering his track record I think that's highly unlikely."

"Wow…So god give you a brand new shiny set of wings and suddenly you're his bitch again."

"Look, I don't know what god wants, I don't even know if he'll return. This just seems like the right thing to do."

"Dean, I think he's right." Bobby cut into the conversation. "If someone's going to be in charge upstairs wouldn't Cas be a safe bet?"

The younger hunter thought silently before nodding. "If you do end up seeing God up there you tell him I'm coming for him next."

The angel frowned. "You're angry."

"That's an understatement. He brought you back and all I got was my brother in a hole."

The dark haired angel shook his head. "You got what you wanted Dean. No paradise. No Hell. Just more of the same. You chose the world over yourself. The right choice! Don't blame god for that, because I think he helped us more than we know. He gave you back Bobby, didn't he?"

"You brought Bobby back."

"And like you said, God brought ME back."

The angel was silent for a moment, letting the hunter cool down before speaking again. "If you need anything else, Dean, just pray for me. I'm your friend and you know I'll always be here for you."

With the sound of wings the angel was gone, leaving the two hunters and unconscious archangel alone in the field.

After a moment and some grumbling Dean crouched beside Gabriel, taking his arm. "Help me get him to the impala." He looked over at the older hunter, expectantly.

The two of them dragged the archangel over to the car. Dean was shocked to find the windshield repaired. He smiled a little, Cas certainly knew him.

….

Sam awoke, the echo of fear and pain caused him to stumble to his feet, flailing about. He hadn't really even registered what was happening yet when he crashed into something sturdy and fell back and onto the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down there, kiddo. You're safe now." The familiar voice dredged up a painful memory. Gabriel….Gabriel was dead. He rolled over onto his stomach and covered his face, a loud whine escaped him. He felt a strong set of arms wrap around him.

"Dean…?" His mind finally started to function properly, he wrapped his arms around the body of the man holding him, burying his face in the jacket.

"Not quite, big guy." Sam frowned. That voice….his pulled back quickly, his eyes falling on the smiling face of the archangel.

"G-Gabriel!" The hunter jumped forward, tackling the man and knocking him onto his back. He hugged his tightly, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I..I thought you died!"

"I'm gonna die now if you don't let go!" Gabriel wheezed and the larger man loosened his grip, pulling them both to a sitting position.

Only then did he start to take in his surroundings. They were sitting alone in the cemetery that the battle had taken place in. His wide eyes darted to Gabriel who was now wingless and back into his old cloths.

"How…" Sam stared at the archangel who smiled at him.

"I brought you back, kiddo. No easy task, I have to tell you. Trying to bust you out without freeing luci and Michael?" he shuttered mockingly, the grin still on his face.

"But….you were…." Sam's voice trailed off.

Gabriel's face became very solemn. "Sam…Have you seen an angel die? Our grace burns. It's fast and it's bright. You shouldn't have worried, you would have _known_if I'd died."

"You were injured so badly though…." Sam tried to banish the imagine of the sword embedded in the angel's chest.

"You have Cas to thank for saving me from that."

"Cas is alive!" Sam's eyes became even wider.

"Bobby too. He was pretty much the one that brought me back to good health."

Sam stared at the archangel. "And Dean?"

Gabriel sighed. "He took off before I even woke up. Bobby said something about how he left to live with a woman named Lisa."

The hunter swallowed and nodded. He **had** told Dean to do that when he was gone, after all.  
>His eyes once again fell on Gabriel, tears once again threatening to fall. "I just…I can't believe you're really here."<p>

The archangel smiled again and leaned forward embracing the larger man.

"The feeling is mutual, big guy…It was torture waiting for my grace to heal, knowing that I could save you but not being able to."

There was silence for a moment, the two just sitting there in each other's arms.

Finally Gabriel spoke up. "I heard what you said right before I passed out…or what you were about to say…." Sam stiffened in his arms causing the archangel to laugh. "Hey….it's ok…." he pulled away and took the younger man's face in his hands. "Because THAT feeling is also mutual."

The hunter felt the tears finally spill over and he started laughing. At that moment everything was right in the world. He pulled the man close, sobbing with joy. He'd never let go again.

"You ok, Sammy?" The archangel pressed his face into Sam's shoulder, sighing contently.

"I've never been better."

_...  
>Authors comments: SO! This is almost the end! Or if COULD be. I've left it at a point were the slash is<em> _virtually non existent. However! I am strongly...very strongly considering writing one more chapter full of sappy, lovey dovey, wing filled, SMUT. This chapter would also consist of some continuing story line as well, so those of you that are all..."ew, slash." Well, you're going to have to suffer through if you want the end of the story._

_There is a strong possibility that there will be a sequel that WILL consist of slash but that one won't be updated nearly as often because my break is almost over and in three days I'll be back in class._

_Anyone have any thoughts? Another chapter? Yes, no? A slashy sequel? yes, no?_

_As a side note I wrote this story to two specific, very fitting songs on repeat. If your interested they are "Take it easy on me" by Beth Hart and "The Enemy" By Mumford and Sons._

_Thanks you for all of your feedback and encouragement. It was a joy writing this story. Byes for now!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Comments: Those of you that to not want smutty slash, you don't have to read this chapter. It has next to no story line._

_There is explicit content here so be warned. ALSO, (and this is something I don't really want to admit considering who I'd like to think I am) this is my first time writing smut like this. Sooo, be gentle with me. ~wink wink~_

_This is the last chapter! The continuing storyline will be posted as a new story all together. I'm not sure when I'll be able to start it, but keep an eye out never the less._

_I hope you all enjoy! Until next time!_  
><em>You're author ~May<em>

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>  
>With the sound of feathers and the odd sensation of free falling Sam suddenly found himself standing in the panic room of Bobby's house, still embracing the angel.<p>

Gabriel pulled away. "I figured you'd want to get out of that cemetery. Y'know bad memories…"

"But….why here?" The hunter glanced around the room. There was a king sized bed where the cot once was. He frowned down at it.

"Well, its private…familiar….plus, this is where I've been recovering for the past two weeks…" Gabriel noticed Sam's gaze. "That, I whipped up as soon as a fraction of my powers returned. Have you ever slept on that cot? Horrible!"

The younger man snorted. Oh, had he ever. "And does Bobby know…About you bring me back?"

"He doesn't know…he's probably out looking for me, actually. Thought it would give us some time…" The archangel sat down on the bed. "Sam…what do you remember from down there?"

The taller man sat down as well, thinking. "Not much…Only brief feelings…..Pain…screaming…" He looked down at the smaller man.

Gabriel was frowning, worried eyes searching the hunters face. "Thank god it isn't more…" He grabbed both of the hunters arms "Sam, if it all starts coming back, you tell me. Those memories could destroy you."

The younger man stared into the archangel's eyes before leaning down and catching him in a kiss. After a moment of surprise the angel deepened it, hands leaving the hunters arms to twist in his hair effectively keeping their mouths locked.

After a moment they parted, the hunter breathless and blushing. "That wasn't…..weird….was it?"

The archangels eyes frowned although the grin stayed plastered to his face. "What? No! Sam…" The smaller man maneuvered onto his knees so he was eye to eye with the hunter. "I love you. This is what two people do when they love each other. Has it really been that long?" The younger man smiled, punching the angel on the shoulder playfully at the joke.

Sam's smile faded slightly. "Gabriel…" He took a breath. "Like you said before…you trust me, right?"

The angel reached forward stroking the taller man's hair. "Of course I do. I would die for you kiddo…"

"Then….um…could I…." The hunter stumbled over his words trying to find the right way to say it.

"Just tell me, Sam."

"Could I touch them again…You're wings, I mean."

The archangel blinked and wet his lips before shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the floor. Silently he started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off as well.

Sam's eyes immediately found the ugly scar on the angel's chest. "Ohh, Gabriel…" He whispered the words, reaching forward and lightly touching it. Sadness filled him at the sight.

"Sam." Gabriel caught the hunters gaze with his hazel eyes. Suddenly all six wings unfolded into existence; brilliant white and glowing brightly with the angel's grace. The hunter was taken aback. This was different than what he witnessed in the warehouse, back then they stopped glowing instantly yet now they hadn't.

The archangel lunged forward knocking the larger man backwards onto the bed and before he could protest and kissed him passionately. Sam moaned, opening his mouth allowing the others tongue to slip in.

The taller man slid his hand across the angel's bare shoulders and up his wings, stroking the glimmering feathers and causing the angel to groan and break the kiss. Unexpectedly, the wings curled down, allowing the hunter greater access. He stroked the larger feathers.

Sam smiled mischievously when he felt he archangel's body stiffen, something akin to a purr escaping him. The hunter dug his fingers into the wings, causing the smaller man to go limp, whimpering in pleasure.

Before the archangel's mind was working properly the hunter slipped out from under him, leaving the angel on his stomach on the bed. The smaller man made an irritated sound, turning his head to look at Sam.

The hunter stripped off his shirt and quickly clambered onto angel's back, straddling his hips. Reaching out, the younger man ran his hands down all his wings. He would never get used to the feeling the touch brought him, the bliss. He leaned forward, pressing the bare skin of his chest to the soft feathers, hands still running over the wings.

Gabriel, breathing hard, arched his back when the hunter dug his fingers into a particularly sensitive spot. "S-Sam…" The name came out in a whine.

Reluctantly, the larger man slid off the archangel, allowing him to spin and maneuver until he was once again on top of the larger man.

The angel leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses down the hunter's neck to his collarbone. He then reached a hand into the larger man's pants, fingers finding the already hardening length causing Sam to groan. With a smile, the archangel stroked the others member stopping only when he felt hands grip his wings again.

Suppressing his moan, the archangel slipped the hunters pants off taking the arousal in his mouth. Sam groaned, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on the archangel's wings.

The angel whimpered in pleasure as he crawled upward and kissed the hunter deeply, their teeth clicking and tongues twisting.

Gabriel pulled away, breathlessly. "Sammy, flip over…"

The larger man complied without a thought as the archangel removed his pants, freeing his own aching arousal. He crawled back on top of the hunter reaching around the other and slipping his fingers into the larger man's mouth. Sam took them greedily; he could swear they still tasted like chocolate.

Gabriel kissed down the larger man's neck, nipping as the soft skin. Sam moaned past the angels fingers gripping the sheets in his fists.

When the archangel removed his fingers from the younger man's mouth to his entrance, Sam's breath hitched. "B-Be careful…" There was a hint of fear in the words.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll be gentle…" The angel whispered the words in Sam's ear before nipping at it.

Slowly the smaller man slipped his finger in, causing the larger man to gasp. When the archangel slipped another in, scissoring them, the hunter yelped.

Gabriel bent his wings down after a moment of thought, enveloping the two of them in the soft feathers. At the first brush of the wings on his bare skin the hunter reached out, threading his hands through the largest flight feathers.

Gently the archangel slipped his fingers out and moved upwards, positioning his arousal above the larger man's passage. With a groan he slowly slipped himself in.

The hunter pressed upwards, tugging the wings down as he did and digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh. With the rush of pleasure and a moan, Gabriel thrust forward, causing the larger man to gasp with pleasure himself.

Sam whimpered, squirming, until the archangel thrust again, dragging his hands down the larger man's back as he did.

Finding a rhythm, the two of them rocked, Sam's fingers still embedded deep in the archangels wings. After a few minutes the larger man came first, crying out. Gabriel came closely after, his body collapsing on top of the hunter with a sigh.

They stayed like that for a moment before the archangel pulled out, cleaning and clothing them both with a snap of his fingers.

"Loosen up a bit, kiddo, you've got quite the grip on you." Immediately the hunter hands let go of the archangel's wings.

"S-sorry…" The younger man rolled onto his back, watching Gabriel shake the wings before loosely folding them. He crawled beside the other man, wrapping his arms comfortably around Sam and feeling the hunter return the favor.

The larger man gently smoothed the feathers down on the closest wing, smiling at the angel before pulling him close. He kissed the top of the angel's head before closing his eyes.

"Gabriel…?"

"Hm?" The smaller man mumbled into the hunter's chest.

"Don't ever leave me. Let's stay here like this forever…." Sam's words trailed off as exhaustion took over him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam…don't you ever worry."


End file.
